1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to book holders and, more particularly, to book holders which combine multiple modes of page retention capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Motivation to develop the present invention arose from the lack of adequate music holders. On a piano, for example, a pianists typically hold each side of a new music book with another book. Even using this technique, a new book will still have a tendency to pull itself away from the anchoring books and slam itself shut. Turning the pages of a book so retained is particularly difficult and can result in a major interruption of the performance as a piece of music is being played.
The problem has been addressed for the use of cook books in the kitchen. A book holder has been developed that retains a book between two generally parallel, transparent panes of acrylic plastic, which both protect the pages of the book and prevent the pages from turning. Such a book holder, however, does not lend itself to use as a music book holder, as turning pages of the book is particularly cumbersome, as the book must be removed from the holder, the page turned and the book reinserted within the holder.
What is needed is a book holder that not only maintains the book in an open configuration, but also permits certain pages of the book to also be retained and be turned one page at a time.